Jongin Was Pregnant
by Jeno Mami
Summary: Hanya kumpulan FF one shoot dengan cast Jongin Uke HunKai


**Jongin was Pregnant | HunKai**

 **MPreg**

 **—** **LoveBee88—**

Makan malam yang aku buat akhirnya selesai. Aku menyimpannya di lemari, berharap suamiku suka dengan menu makan malam kali ini. Selagi si pucat belum pulang dari kantor, ada baiknya aku membersihkan tubuhku yang sekarang terasa sangat lengket dan sedikit bau. Air hangat yang penuh dengan gelembung sabun terdengan sangat menggoda saat ini. Tanpa menunggu lagi, aku segera ke kamar mandi yang berada di kamarku.

…

Ahhh… berendam air panas memang yang paling menyegarkan dan selalu membuatku lupa waktu. Aku segera keluar kamar mandi setelah memakai bathrobe putih untuk menutupi tubuhku yang kata si pucat ini sexy.

Kubuka lemari pakaianku, memilih satu di antara sekian banyak pakaian yang akan aku gunakan. Akhirnya aku memilih pakaian yang baru beberapa hari lalu di belikan suamiku untukku.

Eoh? Kenapa baju seperti ini yang belinya.

Baju kemeja putih polos yang sangat tipis, bahkan aku bisa melihat isi lemariku walaupun ada penghalang baju ini. Belum lagi bajunya yang tentu saja lebih besar dari badanku. Aku jamin, aku tidak perlu memakai celana lagi karena baju ini bisa menutup sampai paha sexy ku.

Dasar suami mesum. Bisa – bisanya dia membelikan pakaian seperti ini untukku. Aku tau, aku ini sudah sexy dan menggoda, tapi tidak perlu membeli pakaian seperti ini juga kali.

Dengan sedikit mendumel, sebelum akhirnya aku memakai baju itu juga, dan Tadda! Tebakkanku benar. Bahkan baju ini sedikit menunjukkan bagian bahuku. Ughhh~ suami mesum.

Aku segera keluar kamar—tentu saja setelah memakai celana pendek—untuk menunggu Sehun. Sambil menunggu, aku menyalakan tv, menonton drama favorit yang tentu saja tengah tayang saat ini. Tapi itu semua tidak berlangsung lama, sampai 5 menit kemudia suara mesin mobil terdengar di pekarangan rumahku.

Dia sudah pulang.

Sebagai istri yang baik, aku harus menyambut suamiku kan.

Baru juga membuka pintu, udara dingin malam ini langsung menyapa tubuhku. Eughh~~ ini sungguh dingin.

"selamat malam sayang" Sehun mengecup keningku sekilas. "kau memakai pakaian yang aku beli untukmu? Aku kira kau tidak suka" ingin rasanya ku pukul muka datar yang tengah menyunggingkan smirknya kearahku.

"ya, dan sialnya pakaian ini terlalu tipis dan membuatku kedinginan"

Bukannya kasian, Sehun malah tertawa keras mendengar ucapanku. "hahahaha sayang, kalau kau kedinginan, aku bisa _menghangatkan_ mu sekarang" kumat dech mesumnya. "sebaiknya kita masuk sekarang, aku tidak mau _aset pribadi_ ku di lihat oleh orang lain—"

Dasar Oh Sehun sialan, bukannya mengkhawatirkan aku yang kedinginan, dia malah mengkhawatirkan _aset pribadi_ nya di lihat orang. Benar – benar suami sialan.

Seakan mengetahui isi pikiranku Sehun pun melanjutkan ucapannya. "—dan juga tidak ingin istri manisku ini kedinginan dan jatuh sakit—" oooww, ternyata dia bisa romantis juga. "—tapi tetap _aset pribadi_ ku yang paling ku khawatirkan, hahaha" dasar, sekali mesum, tetap aja mesum.

…

"kajja kita masuk. Aku sudah membuat makan malam untuk kita" Jongin berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih berada di depan pintu rumah.

"benarkah? kebetulan aku sudah sangat lapar" Sehun yang hampir mendudukkan bokongnya di kursi meja makan terhenti ketika Jongin menarik lengannya. "sebaiknya kau mandi dulu. aku gak mau makan malam sama orang yang bau sepertimu"

"ayolah, aku sudah sangat lapar, mandinya juga bisa nantikan. Lagi pula kau tau, walaupun aku berkeringat, aku gak pernah bau sama sekali"

Melihat Sehun yang mulai membangkang, sepertinya Jongin harus sedikit memberinya ancaman. "baiklah kalau begitu, kau pilih salah satu, mandi terlebih dahulu atau tidak ada jatah makan malam sama sekali"

"aish.. selalu saja. oke, aku mandi sekarang"

Sehun segera pergi dari dapur, menuju kamar mandi di lantai dua, tapi saat di depan tangga, Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. "kau tidak mau ikut mandi bersamaku, mungkin kita juga bisa _bermain_ sebentar. Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak _bermain_ denganmu" tidak lupa smirk menyebalkannya.

Dengan manis, Jongin tersenyum kearah Sehun. "sepertinya sandal rumahku yang akan menjawab perkataanmu" dan dengan itu Sehun segera berlari, tidak ingin ada bekas sandal di wajah tampannya.

"dasar mesum" gumam Jongin sebal dan memakai kembali sandalnya.

Sambil menunggu Sehun selesai mandi, Jongin menyajikan makan malam di atas meja makan. Tidak lupa membuat teh untuk menemani makan malam mereka kali ini. Jongin tau jika Sehun lebih suka kopi dari pada teh, tapi untuk kali ini dia tidak akan membuat kopi untuk mantan orang cedel _S_ itu. lagi pula, Sehun terlihat lebih lelah akhir – akhir ini. Mungkin dengan minum teh akan membuat Sehun lebih baik.

"apa menu makan malam kali ini"

"omo, kkamjagia. Kau membuatku terkejut Sehun"

Sehun hanya cuek dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi meja makan. "malam ini aku buat sup kepiting pedas dan kimchi"

"aku tidak tau kau bisa masak sup kepiting pedas" Sehun mengambil sendok untup mencicipi rasa sup kepiting itu. "eoh?" Jongin mengangkat alisnya bingung. "ini sungguh enak. Aku tidak yakin kau yang memasak ini"

Rasanya Jongin ingin menggampar pipi pucat itu. "aku yang memasaknya sendiri, dengan resep yang di berikan eomma" ujar Jongin sambil sedikit membanting gelas teh yang baru saja di buatnya.

"teh? Kenapa buat teh? Kau tau, suamimu ini suka kopi kan. Lagian teh, hanya di khususkan untuk wanita, bukan untuk pria"

"kau berkata seperti itu, seakan – akan aku ini seorang wanita karena lebih suka teh. Untuk hari ini tidak ada kopi"

"bukannya kau memang _wanita_ di hubungan kita ini"

"sialan. Sudah, lebih baik kau cepat makan sekarang"

"tapi—"

"tapi apa? Kau ingin merasakan sendalku di pipimu?"

"ani. Kau sungguh cerewet hari ini"

"kau—"

"oke, oke aku makan sekarang"

…

Makan malam akhirnya selesai, dengan Sehun yang harus mencuci piring kotornya. Sekarang mereka sedang bersantai menikmati malam tenang ini dengan menonton film dan buah – buahan segar.

Jongin menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu lebar Sehun. Bahu lebar yang selalu memberikan kehangatan dan ketenangan di setiap Jongin membutuhkannya. Tapi tidak berlangsung lama, sampai Jongin mendadak merasa perutnya mual. Belum lagi, badannya ikut terasa lemas. _Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa rasanya perutku sangat mual dan badanku lemas seperti ini?_

Rasa mual yang semakin menjadi, membuat Jongin segera berlari westafel yang ada di dapur. Sehun yang terkejut, sontak mengejar Jongin. Memijat tengkuk Jongin dengan pelan. "apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau muntah seperti ini"

Jongin hanya bisa menggeleng kepalanya. Huekk… ini benar menyiksanya. Dia merasa mual, tapi kenapa tidak ada yang keluar. Hanya cairan kuning pekat yang keluar. "mungkin maagku sedikit kambuh" ujar Jongin setelah merasa lebih baik.

"apa kita perlu ke dokter?"

"ani, aku hanya perlu istirahat dan minum obat, besok juga sudah sembuh"

Sehun mengangguk. "kalau begitu naiklah kekamar duluan. Kita tidur sekarang. Hari sudah semakin larut. Aku akan membersihkan ruang santai terlebih dahulu" Jongin menuruti perkataan Sehun, dan berjalan menuju lantai dua.

Sehun menatap Jongin dengan heran. Dia tau kalau Jongin itu memang punya penyakit maag. tapi, masa iya penyakit itu kambuh setelah sekian lama tidak pernah kambuh, atau jangan jangan…?

 _Eiii.. tidak mungkin. Mungkin memang penyakit maagnya kambuh, iya mungkin kambuh_.

Tidak ingin terlalu lama memikirkan hal aneh, Sehun segera membersihkan ruang santai, sebelum akhirnya menyusul Jongin di kamar mereka. "kau sudah meminum obatdan vitaminmu?" tanyanya setalah berada di kamar. Jongin hanya mengangguk.

"sebaiknya kita tidur sekarang" Sehun menarik selimut putih untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan Jongin. mencium kening tan itu dengan lembut, menyalurkan rasa cintanya yang begitu besar untuk Jongin. "selamat tidur, sayang"

"selamat tidur" dan mulai menyandarkan kepalanya di dada hangat Sehun.

 **—** **LoveBee88—**

Sehun membuka matanya perlahan. ini masih terlalu pagi untuk dirinya bangun. Bahkan matahari belum kelihatan sama sekali. Sehun melarik jam yang berada di nakas kecil sebelah kasur. pukul 5:30 pagi. Ini adalah rekor tercepat dirinya bangun.

 _Sialan_ —pikirnya. Ini semua karena suara bising yang berasal dari kamar mandi.

Eh? Kamar mandi?

Sehun segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. Sial, Jongin tidak ada disana. Berarti—

Dengan cepat Sehun segera turun dari kasurnya.

"Jongin-ah"

Hampir saja tubuh lemah itu terjatuh, jika saja Sehun tidak segera menangkapnya. "ya, gwenchana?" tanya Sehun khawatir melihat wajah istrinya pucat dengan keringat dingin. Melihat Jongin yang tidak sanggup menjawab pertanyaannya, pria pale itu segera mengangkat Jongin bridal style ke kamar mereka.

"kita kerumah sakit sekarang" tanpa bisa membantah, Jongin pasrah saat Sehun mengganti pakaiannya. Tubuhnya benar – benar lemah sekarang, belum lagi kepala yang terus – terusan berdenyut sakit menambah penderitaan yang dirasakannya.

Selesai mengganti pakaian Jongin—tidak lupa juga dirinya—Sehun memakaikannya jaket dan minyak angin untuk Jongin. "kita pergi sekarang. Aku akan menelpon Baekhyun hyung nanti" Sehun kembali menggendong Jongin, membawanya ke mobil.

Jongin hanya bisa melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sehun, dan berharap tidak ada terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada dirinya.

Selama perjalanan menuju ke rumah sakit yang memakan waktu lebih dari 30 menit, hanya keheningan yang terjadi. Jongin tau betapa khawatirnya Sehun dengannya saat itu, tapi apalah dayanya, dia tidak bisa menangkan pria yang sudah menjadi pasangannya 2 tahun ini, mengingat keadaannya yang seperti ini.

Jongin membuka matanya yang sejak tadi tertutup, saat merasa tangannya di genggam dengan erat oleh Sehun, seolah olah mengatakan 'semua baik – baik saja'. Jongin hanya tersenyum kecil dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah sakit. Sehun segera mengangkat Jongin bridal style, menuju ke ruangan Baekhyun—sepupunya—berada. Syukurlah, rumah sakit ini milik keluarganya, jadi dia tidak perlu repot harus mengisi identitas pasien yang memang menjadi syarat.

"Hyung, tolong periksa Jongin"

Baekhyun yang tengah melihat perkembangan dari pasiennya sedikit terkejut saat Sehun dengan seenak jidatnya masuk keruangan pribadinya. Pria pucat itu gak pernah berubah sama sekali—pikirnya.

"baringkan dia di brankar itu, aku akan mengambil peralatanku dulu" Sehun segera melakukan apa yang di katakan Baekhyun. Rasa cemasnya benar – benar tidak bisa di bendung lagi. di usapnya kening Jongin dengan lembut. Mencium kepalanya dengan penuh sayang. dia tidak pernah sanggup melihat keadaan Jongin yang seperti ini.

"sebaiknya kau tunggu di sofa, aku akan memeriksanya"

"tidak bisakah aku disini saja"

"baiklah, terserahmu saja"

"hyung.."

"apa lagi Sehun"

"kau tidak akan mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan bukan"

Sialan. Baekhyun hanya ingin memeriksa Jongin, tapi kenapa di albino ini bisa berpikiran yang aneh. Dasar posesif. "tidak, aku hanya memeriksanya saja" Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya.

Baekhyun yang ingin membuka jaket yang di gunakan Jongin, harus terhenti karena Sehun. "apa lagi, Sehun albino sialan" kesal Baekhyun.

"mau apa kau buka – buka jaketnya Hyung"

"aku tidak bisa memeriksanya jika ada jaket ini, albino"

"baiklah, kau bisa membukanya, tapi hanya jaketnya"

Memutar bola matanya malas, Baekhyun pun mulai memeriksa Jongin, dengan perasaan kesal. Sementara Jongin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, dengan tingkah posesif suaminya. _Sudah mesum, posesif pula lagi, ahh~ Oh Sehun, Oh Sehun_ —pikir Jongin.

"tarik nafasmu dalam – dalam Jongin" Jongin menurut dan melakukan apa yang di perintah Baekhyun.

Sehun mulai merasa tidak tenang. Selain karena khawatir dengan Jongin, dan juga tidak tenang karena istrinya di sentuh oleh orang lain. terutama dia bagian dada. _Sial, hanya aku yang boleh menyentuh itu_ —batinnya kesal.

"apa yang kau rasakan Jongin"

Rasa tidak tenangnya semakin menjadi. Sekarang Baekhyun memeriksa bagian perut Jongin. arrrghhh, rasanya Sehun ingin melempar sepupunya ini dari jendela yang ada di sana.

Baekhyun yang melihat gelagat Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya pasrah. Sepupunya itu benar – benar tidak berubah sama sekali.

"perutku terasa mual, dan badanku lemas serta kepalaku sakit"

"sejak kapan?" baekhyun melepaskan stetoskp dan menyimpannya di saku jas dokternya.

"sejak semalam hyung"

"ada apa denganku hyung? Apa maagku kambuh?"

"tidak, maagmu tidak kambuh. Aku belum bisa menyimpulkan apa yang terjadi padamu. Maka dari itu, aku akan memeriksamu dengan USG" Baekhyun mulai menyiapi mesin USG yang memang ada di ruangnnya. "untuk yang ini, kau tidak bisa di sini, kau harus menunggu di sofa, Sehun" belum sempat Sehun membantah, Baekhyun sudah menatapnya datar. "baiklah"

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya disofa dan hanya bisa pasrah saat Baekhyun menarik tirai penghalang. "kau bisa membuka bajumu, Jongin" mata sipit nan tajam itu membulat. _Apa buka baju? Kau benar – benar minta di lempar ternyata Baekhyun hyung_ —rasa khawatir Sehun menghilang, berganti dengan rasa kesal terhadap Baekhyun.

Sementara Baekhyun yang ada di sana, mulai melakukan pemeriksaan setelah mengoleskan gel di perut Jongin. "Sehun terlihat tidak berubah" mata sipit Baekhyun menatap fokus kearah layar monitor USG.

"ya, dia tidak berubah, masih Sehun yang posesif dan mesum" Baekhyun tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. "ya, dia memang mesum. Sangat – sangat mesum" sepupu Sehun itu memerhatikan dengan teliti layar monitor, sampai mata kecilnya menatap sesuatu yang ada di sana. Ternyata tebakkannya benar.

Baekhyun menyudahi pemeriksaannya dan mengelap perut Jongin dengan tisu yang memang sudah di siapkannya. "apa yang terjadi hyung? Apa pemeriksaannya sudah selesai?"

"Ya" singkat Baekhyun. "kau mau tau hasilnya?" Jongin mengangguk. "kau hamil Jongin"

"APA?" ini bukan Jongin, melainkan Sehun. Baekhyun mengelus dadanya yang berdetak kencang. Untuk saja dia tidak ada riwayat penyakit jantung, jika iya bisa – bisa dia mati mendengar teriakkan Sehun.

"Jongin hamil?"

"eoh, Jongin hamil"

Hening…

Sampai suara teriakkan gembira Sehun memenuhi ruangan Baekhyun. "YEAAAHHHH, akhirnya Jongin hamil, wuhuuu!" Jongin hanya bisa menutup mata seolah – olah sambil menggelengkan kepalanya _'dia bukan suamiku, aku tidak kenal dia'_ melihat tingkah absurd Sehun.

Sementara Baekhyun, memutuskan untuk kembali ke kursinya, menulis resep obat untuk Jongin. _lebih cepat mereka pulang, lebih bagus_ —Baekhyun.

"akhirnya kau hamil juga sayang"

Dengan wajah aneh, Jongin cengegesan. "hehe, iya, aku hamil"

"ahhh~~ aku senang banget. Kau taukan selama ini aku menginginkan seorang anak darimu dan akhirnya itu terkabul. Aku jadi semakin sayang padamu" pelukkan erat Sehun berikan pada Jongin. _Hug Hug Hug._

"ya ya ya, cukup bermesraannya" Baekhyun adalah orang yang suka menghancurkan acara mari-bermesraan-dengan-Jongin, menurut Sehun. "ini resep obat untuk Jongin. kau harus menebusnya"

Sehun menerima kertas resep dari Baekhyun. "ingat selama kehamilan, Jongin harus makan makanan yang sehat, jangan lupa buah, vitamin dan susu hamilnya. Kau juga harus menjaganya, jangan sampai membuat di kelelahan, karena bulan pertama kehamilan sangat rawan. Dan satu lagi, selama kehamilan, kalian berdua tidak boleh melakukan _itu_ "

"okee, itu tidak masalah. kkajja, Jongin kita ambil obat dulu setelah itu kita pulang" lagi—Jongin hanya bisa pasrah dirinya di bawa oleh Sehun keluar ruangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya bisa cengok melihat. Itu benaran Sehunkan? Sepupu albinya yang kelewatan mesum kan? Kenapa dia terlihat tidak protes dengan apa yang di bilangnya bagian akhir tadi? _ahh, mungkin dia terlalu bahagia_.

 **—** **LoveBee88—**

"Sehun" panggil Jongin sama Sehun yang tengah senyum aneh di sampingnya. Kedua pasangan yang tengah berbahagia itu, sedang berada di dalam mobil saat ini. "kau mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun hyung tadi bukan?"

"euhum" jawab Sehun yang masih tersenyum aneh.

"semuanya?"

"iya, Jongin ku sayang"

"kau yakin?"

"iya, sangat sangat yakin. Aku dengar semua perkataan Baekhyun hyung, dari kau yang tengah hamil, makan – makanan yang sehat, buah, vitamin, susu, tidak boleh kelelahan dan aku harus menjagamu"

"hanya itu?"

Sehun terlihat berpikir sejenak, sampai dia mengangguk. "iya, emang ada yang lain?"

"kau tidak lupa kalau Baekhyun bilang gak boleh melakukan _itu_ , bukan?"

"eoh yang itu, aku tau"

Eoh? Hanya begitu aja responnya. Jongin yang tidak yakin, terus menatap wajah Sehun.

1 detik,

30 detik

2 men…

"MWO? TIDAK BOLEH MELAKUKAN _ITU_ SELAMA KEHAMILANMU? ANDWEE, AKU GAK MAU _BERMAIN SOLO_ "

Haaa~~, bagaimana pun Sehun tetap lah Sehun, pria mesum yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi ayah.

 **END**

 **KKEUT**


End file.
